This study will examine the interaction between Cyclosporin (CyA), renal function, EDRF, and endothelin via infusion of L-arginine in normal subjects, CyA-treated renal allograft recipients, & transplant subjects not on CyA. We postulate that L-arginine will stimulate endothelial production of EDRF, resulting in amelioration of CyA nephrotoxicity.